Royal Affairs
by Xanderiss
Summary: This is a tale of love between a teacher and her student, a princess and her subject. Twilight and Celestia come together and become more then friends in this story, and being more then friends, they get to do even more things. Hence the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

~Somewhere in a dream~ Twilight was in bed with Celestia, and the area had that certain smell that lovers know. Twilight held Celestia close and nuzzled the ethereal mane. In a whisper, Twilight said into Celestia's ear "I love you Tia". Twilight received a warm reply to her whisper from her newfound lover "I love you too Twilight". Those words brought a bright smile to Twilight's face. Twilight then hoped that this would never end, that she would have Celestia forever, and that Celestia would have her forever. Twilight embraced Celestia tightly in her hooves, and nipped at the royal neck tenderly. The shows of affection caused the princess to giggle gently, and Tia licked Twilight's horn to give some affection in return for what she received. Twilight let loose a soft moan from the pleasure she felt, and as Celestia started sucking Twilight's horn, Twilight could hear someone yelling her name. It was Spike's voice... ~In real life, not Twilight's dream~ "Twilight! Get up and stop rubbing yourself!" Spike yelled. That got Twilight to jump right out of bed. "What?! Did you watch?" Twilight asked. "No, but seriously Twilight, you gotta stop sleeping in so late and doing that, we're supposed to have the Crusaders over tomorrow and I wouldn't want them to find you like that" Spike explained. "I understand" Twilight sighed 'I wish it wasn't a dream' Twilight thought to herself. She stumbled her way down the stairs and opened the library. Twilight stood there at the counter reading a another one of her romance novels. It was the closest thing she got to her dream. That wondrous dream she had every night. As she read through her novel she noticed similar occurrences in the book's plot and her dream. Eventually she made too many connections and felt sick. It would never happen. She would never date Celestia. As that thought plagued the little pony's mind she let some tears fall down her face. After some time she closed the library and promptly kicked Spike out. Then she went to her room and wept. Eventually Spike found his way in through a window. "Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked. "Nothing Spike, I am just being ridiculous" Twilight replied as she wiped her tears away and regained her composure. Spike shook his head. "Twilight are you going to be ok? We still have the Crusaders coming after tomorrow" Spike reminded. "Yes, I am fine Spike" Twilight said. "Very well" Spike said. After that the rest of the day was just a regular day. Ponies went in and out of the library. Books were returned and pulled out. Night fell eventually. Twilight made her way to her bed, a faint smile adorning her face. She enjoyed her dreams, even if they were just that, dreams. Slowly, she fell asleep, with magical thoughts in her head. ~Canterlot Castle Balcony~ Luna sat by her telescope bored. It has been forever since she had watched a good dream. She took her scope and looked all over, then she thought of something. It has also been a bit since she has watched any of Twilight's dreams. The telescope creaked as Luna turned it towards Ponyville. She glanced through it and adjusted it so that it was pointed directly at Ponyville Library. Luna grabbed her fine adjust and brought Twilight's dream into focus. Her eyes widened as she saw the dream. "Twilight you naughty little pony" Luna chuckled. In Twilight's dream she was kissing Celestia's lips, just not the ones on Celestia's face. Luna blushed and continued watching. She didn't feel her hoof slowly going down until it touched her royal flower. Luna gasped but then started rubbing slowly and moaned softly as she watched this lovely dream. Luna looked more carefully and saw the purple unicorn's face being soaked in Tia's fluids, which drove Luna wild. Luna pushed her hoof in a little as she rubbed a bit more vigorously. Then she saw Twilight prod the royal entrance with her horn. Luna let out loud moans from her perch next to the telescope, it has been way too long since she found a dream this good. Luna watched anxiously for the penetration that took place in the dream, and she blushed heavily from the sight of Twilight's head being covered in more juices. Luna's hoof moved rapidly as she watched more. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and conjured a wooden rod, then she used her magic and started moving the rod in and out of her self rapidly and forcefully. The dream was also getting a bit better as Twilight wrapped her legs around Celestia's and pounded into Tia's swollen flower. With a very audible scream, Luna lost it and spilled all over the ground near her and her toy. Luna quivered from the orgasm that shook her body, then she looked up through the scope again, it appeared that Tia had also finished all over Twilight. Luna limped into the castle, she had something to tell Celestia, but first, she had to take a bath. Author's Note: Thusly, a new story. I'm not sure how this will go, I am just writing this because he who wants to cannot. It also sounded like a good idea. Review as you all may. Not sure how well this story is gonna go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luna slowly crept to her sister's quarters in the castle. She was blushing as she thought of what she was going to tell her sister. Twilight's dream was very interesting.

As Luna entered, Celestia made it obvious that she was awake by speaking. "Yes Luna? What is it?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, it's not much Tia, I just observed a dream that may interest even you" Luna said with a smile.

"Oh? What is it Luna?" Celestia said as she left her bed and flexed her wings slightly.

"Well, your student had a nice dream about you, very sweet and loving" Luna giggled.

"Luna, I know you are hiding details but your blush tells me what they were" Celestia said.

Luna adopted a look of innocence. "Me? Blush? That's quite the guess but you know I can't blush Tia" Luna lied.

"If you can't possibly do it", Celestia started teasingly, "then why are you doing it now my dear little sister?".

"Because... I don't know Tia" Luna gave up.

"Now, feel free to fill me in on those details you somehow left out" Celestia almost demanded.

"Well, you see, hehe, Twilight really knows how to use that horn of hers. Especially when it is used with a royal body part" Luna blushed feverishly.

Celestia herself couldn't hold back a blush from hearing that. 'Really? My student would do that?' Celestia thought to herself. Celestia stood there shocked as Luna came over and waved a hoof in front of her face. "You alright Tia?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head a little bit and came out of her trance. "Yes, I am fine Luna, just a little surprised with Twilight's dream is all" Celestia replied.

"So whatcha gonna do about it Celestia?" Luna asked.

"Well, a pop lesson is now required, I will have a letter sent immediately." Celestia started walking to her ink and parchment. "Oh Luna" Celestia turned back to her sister. "Please clean up the balcony where you conducted your watch, I don't think the guard wishes to find or trip on your fluids again".

~Ponyville Library~

-Dear Twilight Sparkle,

It has come to my attention that you have more to learn, and last I checked your library the required books were not there for this particular lesson. This lesson is very important so please come to Canterlot Castle as soon as you can. I don't think I will be able to make another opening in my schedule at all this month.

Sincerely, Celestia-

Twilight jumped from her bed after reading this letter that Spike had gave her as soon as she woke up. Her horn put a hole in the ceiling that she just binged off.

When she landed she rubbed her horn slightly. "Oww that hurt" Twilight giggled. The letter was the type of thing she looked forward to in life. Her pain was of little importance right now. She ran down her stairs very rapidly, she didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Spike I'm leaving for the night, can you watch the Crusader's while I'm gone?" Twilight asked. She didn't want to leave them with no place for their sleepover.

"Sure Twi, where are you going?" Spike asked.

"Canterlot Castle of course, the letter you gave me was a summon" Twilight replied. Spike smiled. He knew how much Twilight enjoyed Celestia's company.

"Hope you have a wonderful time" Spike said.

"I will!" Twilight shouted back as she left. She had no idea how wonderful the time she was going to have. It is most certainly going to be at least a little new to her, and perhaps a surprise.

~Canterlot Castle~

It was almost nightfall when Twilight arrived at the regal gates of her favorite castle. The guards recognized the unicorn instantly and the gates swung open for the guest of honor.

Twilight slowly followed the grand red carpet that led to the throne which controlled all of Equestria. Celestia wasn't there, but a general was.

"The princess is waiting for you in the study" the general said.

"Thank you, General Loneshadow" Twilight replied. Then she made her way down the east wing corridor of the castle to the study. There were guards protecting the halls near it for some reason.

As she entered the room, Twilight could instantly smell a very faint tang of Canterlot Sour. Twilight giggled as she recognized Celestia's favorite alcoholic drink.

She saw the regal alicorn laying down by a fire with a few pillows under her and beside her. "Come, have a seat beside me, my dear student" Celestia said.

Twilight happily walked over and layed down on the pillows next to her teacher. Celestia pulled her closer as she covered Twilight with her wing.

"It appears all we're missing is the book" Celestia said. Then using her magic she pulled a book from a shelf across the room, and started pulling it towards them. However, the magic released the book early and it fell on Twilight's rump.

Twilight gasped as the book hit her rear and she blushed feverishly. "Um, Tia, are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I am sure of that Twilight" Celestia hefted the book with her magic again and brought it in front of them. "Oh, I took the wrong book" Celestia laughed "Let me go get the one we need".

She got up this time and walked over to a bookshelf. Then she pressed her forehooves on the wood as she looked on higher shelves. Celestia could feel the stare of Twilight on her rear, so she swayed her tail back and forth. Twilight blushed more as she saw quick glimpses at Celestia's privates.

Eventually Celestia found the book she had in mind and brought it over to Twilight, laying down and pulling the young pony close with her wing.

The book was labelled "Dreams". Twilight looked over the book quickly, wondering what she would learn. "Tonight, we learn spells to watch and observe dreams Twilight" Celestia said.

Twilight thought over that quickly. "What would the purpose of that spell be? Isn't that privacy invasion?" Twilight asked.

"That is a good question Twilight. Usually we don't interfere with dreams that have rather private matters going on but sometimes we look at them so we know how to make our subjects happier" Celestia said.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "So you invade pony's dreams to learn how make them reality?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, or at least I did when Luna was in the moon. It is her job now and she informs me of the improvements that can be made" Celestia said.

"So, when was the last time you were told of a dream?" Twilight asked.

"Last night" Celestia said, seeming to hint at something.

Twilight grew slightly nervous. "Um.. where was it from?" Twilight asked.

"It was from Ponyville, very much near that large tree there" Celestia replied.

"Do you know exactly who it was from?" Twilight asked.

"Yes"

"Who?"

"You" Celestia replied. Twilight flustered. She knew what happened in her dream.

"So... what a beautiful night it is" Twilight laughed nervously.

"Don't give me that Twilight, Luna was quite thrilled with your dream, I think she had to remove a mess after she watched it" Celestia laughed.

Twilight couldn't stop blushing. "She clopped to that?!" Twilight asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Twilight" Celestia replied.

"Hmm, but what did you think of it?" Twilight asked. She had this slight light of hope in her heart, just this tiny piece, and now Celestia could either smash it or brighten it.

"Tell me if this answers your question my dear student" Celestia said. Then she kissed Twilight softly. Twilight's eyes widened from the sudden surprise, but she then closed them and pressed against Celestia's lips with hers.

Celestia pressed her tongue against Twilight's soft lips, awaiting entry. The lips parted and Celestia slipped her tongue into the unicorn's mouth. Twilight moaned softly as the royal tongue pressed against hers and explored her mouth.

Celestia continued her moves with pushing Twilight onto her back and laying ontop of her. Twilight giggled into the kiss as Celestia proceeded to spread her legs.

Twilight broke the kiss and panted for air after being without it for such a long and dreamy time. Celestia didn't pant as heavily. She instead looked into Twilight's eyes with a look of lust.

"Would you like to add to this experience my student?" Celestia asked slowly in a whisper.

"Yes Celestia, throw your lust onto my body and use it as you see fit" Twilight replied.

Celestia showed that she accepted the offer by nipping the neck of her young student. Then, Twilight blushed her darkest as she felt the royal entrance brush against hers.

The sheer pleasure sent shivers down her spine. It was nothing like using a hoof at all. Twilight moaned long and loud from the soft motions. Celestia just kept licking and nibbling the tender neck as she rubbed the unicorn's young hole.

Twilight couldn't stand the teasing anymore and overpowered Celestia, pushing her onto her back. Celestia laughed hard as Twilight displayed some dominance. She decided to let it happen.

Twilight started grinding against Celestia fast and she pressed hard. Celestia couldn't hold back her soft lustful moans as she was pleased by Twilight's rough play. Celestia bucked her hips against Twilight as she continued grinding.

It didn't take to long for the inexperienced unicorn to climax. She flooded Celestia's lower half with fluids of excitement. Twilight looked into Celestia's eyes and panted heavily, then she fainted.

Celestia laughed, then she lifted Twilight and carried her to the royal bed. After that, she tucked in the unicorn next to her and whispered into the purple ear "Good night my student, I love you".

_Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's been a bit. But now I have this new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
